


【雀驼】新年物语

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【雀驼】新年物语

1.

林煐岷认识朴佑镇是在他生日那天。

从来没什么生日体验的他在外地出差的时候被同事生拉硬拽之下去了从未涉足的灯红酒绿的地段。新入职场，众人并不知道是他的生日，在彻夜加班的喘息中高呼圣诞快乐。仿佛今天这个日子与他林煐岷无关。

起初他还有些拘束，之后想到儿时别人能有两份礼物而自己没有的隐秘心事，心酸的喝了点闷酒。心里有人的时候，节日和生日的仪式感都会被放大，更渴望得到祝福，林煐岷大口喝了好几杯洋酒，微醺地在酒池里晃动起来。音乐震耳欲聋，感官也开始模糊，脑袋嗡嗡的开始发晕。身边的靓女摇摆着腰肢蹭上他，林煐岷惶恐的拉开了点距离，反应过来自己有些醉了，离开了舞池。

他喜欢男人。

在卫生间捧了一把凉水砸上脸的时候，他认认真真的看着自己的眼睛，第一次诚实的面对了这个事实。前两天他借出差之便回了趟母校，和朋友打球时遇见了一位少年，当时瞬间扑通扑通放大的心跳声无法掩饰，热气爬上面庞，掩藏在浑身热气的汗流里。虽然可能只有一瞬的错愕和离不开的眼神能证明那一刻的心动，但这份心动鲜明的存活了好几天，就连女人的触碰现在都令他紧张。

思绪漂浮了很远所以林煐岷反应有些迟钝，被人拉进一个隔间抵在门后，整个过程也就用了一秒，下一秒嘴巴也被捂了起来。

"唔！"

第一反应是挣扎，但发不出完整的声音。林煐岷抬头望见这人的脸庞，赫然就是自己日思夜想的少年。

"跑哪去了？"

林煐岷还未从惊讶中反应过来，嘴唇就被一个柔软的东西附上，衣物也被陌生的手指入侵。来人手法熟练，三下五除二就从腰间游走到胸前，林煐岷浑身随着红尖儿的异样酥麻感紧绷了起来。外边急促的脚步声响起，对面的人俯下身将他胸前的红点含在嘴里，细细品尝，林煐岷舒服的小声呜咽了一声，又忍住了。想起前几天好奇去科普的有颜色的画面，身后的小穴不由自主的收缩了一下。

外面的厕所门都被打开检查，许是听见了这间暧昧的水渍和呜咽声，外面的人笑了笑，"就一对野鸳鸯。"还坏心眼的敲敲门，"舒服啊兄弟。"

哄笑声渐行渐远，少年放开了他。

"对不起啊，情急之下。"看着林煐岷脸上可疑的红晕和还未平息的喘息，痞气的又补了一句，"不过我看你也不太吃亏。"

后一句踩了林煐岷的痛脚，他羞愤的一抬膝盖，下意识一脚踢向他。少年灵活的躲开，却因地下的水脚底打滑跌倒。也就是一瞬间的事儿，林煐岷本来打算去扶他，但现在的结果却是，他一腿蹬进了对方的裆间。

朴佑镇在被人追赶，且因为他受了「重伤」，至少朴佑镇本人是这样描述和展示的，于是林煐岷愧疚的将他带回了就在酒吧附近预定的酒店里休息。

互通了姓名和背景，因为是校友家长里短的唠了会嗑，在朴佑镇得寸进尺的「索赔」下两个人又来了第二轮洋酒。模模糊糊之间，有听到一句他期待了多时的生日快乐。但都不记得了，这晚林煐岷最后的记忆便是，朴佑镇是个不折不扣的大骗子。他明明好的很，好的不能再好了，一整夜翻来覆去的把林煐岷折腾到快要崩溃。

后来林煐岷也不知道朴佑镇什么时候摸走的备用房卡，只是下班累累的瘫进松软的床里的时候，会被人从背后抱上来。不得不承认，适当的酣畅淋漓的性爱是释放压力的绝佳出口和治疗睡哦的利器。林煐岷做完之后任由朴佑镇抱着进出浴室，睡得不省人事。

成年人关系的发展好像说复杂，又很简单。朴佑镇不过是和社团的朋友一起来酒吧嗨一嗨，坐在卡座里百无聊赖的时候捕捉到舞池里青涩的一只小白兔，虽然他的体型并不像，但那张脸分明可爱的紧，嘴唇却抿的紧紧的轻巧地躲开他人的触碰。他没有错过小白兔被女人缠上之后的反应，饶有兴致的想步入舞池。没想到小白兔去了洗手间，朴佑镇跟过去的间隙瞅见有些手脚不干净的在往小姑娘的杯里下药，打搅了人家的好事「顺势」被追进卫生间。在隔间试探性的耍流氓的时候，一直在观察他的表情，刚刚开始的惊讶仿佛是认识他一样，脸小的让他以为是学校里的学弟或者学长，没想到都已经工作了。最后实在是被对方软软糯糯的呻吟挑起了欲望，才会继续往下行动，忍不住调侃了一句，结果被一脚踹的差点今后都不能硬起来。

看来做坏事还是有报应的。

林煐岷出差只维持了一个月，和朴佑镇真正的相处也不过半月。原以为这只是一段甜美的美梦，一段回味无穷的露水情缘，毕竟没有谁还能坚持跨城约炮的吧。林煐岷走的时候并没有通知朴佑镇，只是转告前台告诉他自己走了。像是怕被发现日益深陷的情绪，是悄无声息的走掉的。

走是能走，跑不跑的掉又另说。

还没几天林煐岷再一次被蹲点的朴佑镇堵在自己公司楼下的时候，说不上来是什么感觉，叹了口气带着小朋友回家。他似乎来的很急，什么也没带。

"为什么不告诉我？"  
小朋友站在原地并不想跟着他走。

"阿……那个。"林煐岷张张嘴，望着他的眼睛说不出谎话，"我不知道你还会来找我。"眼神游离的继续补充，"反正大家都是成年人嘛，约个炮还跨城也太夸张了。"

约炮么？朴佑镇看着面前的人局促的摸了摸脖子，眼神漂浮着不敢看他，只敢偷瞄，显然很不会撒谎。

朴佑镇从来都不觉得他们只是约炮，但对方都如此定义了，他也不想白跑一趟。

"走吧。"

"去哪……？"

"不是去你家吗？"

可预见性的，朴佑镇刚进电梯就开始吻他，丝毫不管电梯里还装了监控，跌跌撞撞出了电梯门，林煐岷反手背在身后摸着密码锁开门，输错了好几遍。

"怎么这么笨，嗯？"

明明是自己作乱还要说他笨，林煐岷挣扎着要推他出去，力气却没有他大，被双手举过头顶按在墙上。

"你想干嘛？"

"干你。"

……

不知谁说，农历新年要和家人一起过，跨年一定要和爱的人一起过。

朴佑镇隔着玻璃远远望见簇拥成人工海浪一般的人潮在江边涌动，或有朝气年轻的情侣手挽手兴奋的讨论江边舞台的热舞，或有如胶似漆的情侣旁若无人的拥吻，或有高个男生把自己娇小的爱人环在怀里紧抱住耳鬓厮磨。明明只是跨年，总觉得这些人竟把每一个节日都过成了情人节。

最后一个魔术也落下帷幕的时候，离2020年也只有两分钟了。许是主持人举着喇叭倒数的声调太过激昂，一直置身事外的朴佑镇也跟着数了起来。

5，4，3，2，1。

"新年快乐！"开门声应声响起，气喘吁吁的男人提着一大包热腾腾的焗土豆撑在门槛上，头上的呆毛也因为静电竖了起来。喘息声还未稳定，男人就被刚刚还站在窗边的朴佑镇扑在墙上拥吻。

"什么呀……佑镇是小狗吗？"这样热情的开门欢迎仪式，确实是只在家中choco身上见过，林煐岷一阵失笑，怀里的人却不满他的分神咬破了他的嘴皮稍作惩罚。

"等下再做吧。"林煐岷扒开他，把土豆放在桌上，"再不吃就不好吃了。"

可能还是小孩子心性，刚刚还情欲满满的人现在却因为过于心急以至于被土豆烫的龇牙咧嘴的哈气。

"慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。"

"哥你不知道，吃土豆就应该趁热吃，滚烫的那种。"

小小的脑袋不知道哪来那么多奇奇怪怪的想法，林煐岷见怪不怪，给他递了杯可乐。然后刚刚还振振有词说没有人跟他抢的人此刻却厚脸皮的从另一头开始抢食。朴佑镇也不介意，挑眉问他是不是滚烫的才好吃。林煐岷嘴里塞满了土豆和他一起呼气，含糊不清的不知道是在说好烫还是好吃，朴佑镇也不管他说的是什么，又往他嘴里塞了一勺。

窗外江滩上炸开了绚丽的烟花，两个人窝着缩在家里的沙发上安静地吃着最便宜的焗土豆。

“哥，我喜欢你。要和我在一起吗？”

这句表白来的毫无征兆，朴佑镇甚至还在咀嚼嘴里的土豆。

"猜拳吧。你赢了就听你的。"相处的久了，林煐岷也变得很有朴佑镇的sense。

朴佑镇挑了挑眉，摩拳擦掌，胜负欲一下子被激发，自己可是游戏达人。

拳头对布，朴佑镇输了。

"哇，大发，果然是是男人就要出拳头。"

"不要就直说。"朴佑镇起身就要走。输了游戏，还被耍了，在这种告白的场合。

后背却突然被人抱住，"我说了赢了听你的，你输了要听我的，你答应的。可你怎么听都不听呢？"

没回音。

"听我的，那今天就是第一天了。"

在一起之后两个人的相处模式也没怎么变。林煐岷上班很忙，基本上都是朴佑镇长途来回跑，好几次赶过来都会变成两个人都累到抱住对方都需要好大的力气。异地恋真的是很难维持的一段关系，信任只是最基本的必需品，长时间的耐心和体力也会被考量。

渐渐的朴佑镇也到了期末考试周，开始忙碌，见面频率也降了下来。一个大项目落地，林煐岷也没那么忙，但也需要朝九晚五的上班，没有假期可以过去。收到同事送的展会的票，兴奋的想要发消息给朴佑镇一起看，却想到彼此隔了千万里，没时间可以赶到，最终票据又被转手送了人。

年初新上了一些电影，是朴佑镇喜欢的，是休息之余想看又不敢自己看的恐怖犯罪题材。同样的，相隔两地，连一场电影都只能等到下线在网上连麦同步看。遇到恐怖情节的时候，朴佑镇被吓出一身冷汗，抓紧身下的被子关掉了屏幕，久久不能平息心里的恐慌。长久的一阵沉默，林煐岷发现对面没了声音。

"林煐岷。"低沉又有些失望。

电话就此挂断，林煐岷听着嘟嘟嘟的忙音愣在原地，画面上恐怖的骷髅还在淌着血靠近镜头，他却没了心思，恹恹的关上电脑。

冬日的公交车玻璃雾蒙蒙的一片，看不清窗外，交杂的湿热的呼吸充斥着整个车厢，林煐岷戴着口罩发呆。不敢睡觉，怕错过站点。有那么二十分钟，整个脑袋都是放空的。昨晚的那一句是什么意思呢，是要结束吗，还是厌倦了，反正大家都是疲倦的吧。

朴佑镇一周没联系过他了，林煐岷默契的也没有联系他。不是不想，是没有想清楚不敢。

出奇的没有加班，林煐岷拖着疲惫的身子出了电梯门，声控灯应声而亮，开了门径直躺在沙发上，灯也不开。

"哥就不能来找一次我吗？"

似是服输，又像是埋怨，又像是无奈，林煐岷独独听出了思念，听出了不舍，露出了近日以来最轻松的笑脸。朴佑镇黑暗中看见他笑了，突然自己也笑了出来，在计较什么呢，自己需要让步，那就让一辈子呗。默默爬上沙发压在林煐岷身上躺下，小小的依偎着，才有个弟弟的样子。

"好重。"但也没推开，两个人感受着各自的心跳。

"我交了辞职信。"

"我申请了实习。"

两个人同时开口。

"你辞职干嘛？"朴佑镇觉得他疯了，林煐岷忙是忙，可月薪也可观啊。

"不是说不找你吗？"

"疯子。"朴佑镇抓住他的手放在嘴角亲了亲，"再等等我，我养你。"

"那我都要累死了。"

"那辞就辞了，我现在就养你。"

朴佑镇都过来了，林煐岷自然没有辞职，也以为那天朴佑镇只是开玩笑，直到朴佑镇真把工资都交给了他。整整一厚沓，林煐岷正犹豫着想问是不是正规来源，朴佑镇直接堵了他的嘴，"玩乐队的出场费也给你了。"

"那今天下馆子去？"

"我点了炸鸡，再看一遍那个恐怖电影吧。"

"是楼下那家吗，不好吃。"

"不是，喏，这家。"

"我就想吃这家！"

Fin.


End file.
